The Gift
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: J.J. and Will's anniversary is coming up and J.J. gets an unexpected gift. I have no real excuse for this fic other than a night spent with Morgan. Captain Morgan that is...


**A drunken fic…I just found it and laughed. Barely remember writing it. So I'm posting this shameless excuse for smut just because. I should really hide my electronics when I drink. **

Penelope Garcia was freaking out. She looked all over her office for the disk she needed but it was nowhere to be found. Derek said he'd bring it in and leave it on her desk if she wasn't here when they flew out. And yet here she was and no disk. She'd let him borrow it to take a look at before she gave it to JJ and Will. It was a really well done compilation of them for their anniversary. She had the final backed up but it was on one of Kevin's hard drives and he was out of town. Damn it! She checked Derek's desk and had no luck so she called him.

"Hey Baby Girl. We're just about to give the profile, can I call you back?"

"The disk. I need it."

"The wh…oh. I'm so sorry. I left it at home."

"Derek!"

"Hey, chill out sweet thang. You have a key. It's right next to the computer in my office."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll let you return to your regularly scheduled program."

"Alright. Sorry. And Garcia?"

"Yeah?"

"No snooping through my underwear drawer again."

"I told you, I was just admiring the craftsmanship of the bureau."

"Uh-huh. Be good."

"Oh, you have no idea how good I am." She said slyly.

"Don't tease me now. Remember, you're taken. I gotta go sweetness."

"Farewell my dark knight."

….

The next day, one very tired team was on the jet heading home. Everyone was exhausted and most of them had fallen asleep. Spencer was reading when Morgan came to the couch and sat beside him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Spencer looked up and gave him a half smile.

"Yeah. I'll survive."

The unsub had rushed him when they'd moved in and Spencer had suffered some bumps, bruises and a twisted ankle. Morgan had been horrified when he'd gone down fearing the worst.

"You really scared me. I thought…"

Spencer kissed him softly.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

Derek glanced around before returning the chaste kiss with a longer, deeper one.

"So, JJ's anniversary is tomorrow. Did you get her anything yet?" Spencer asked

"Nah, I've been a little busy." He grinned.

Spencer smiled back knowingly.

"Do you want to go with me to pick something up? I hate going to the mall but it might not be so bad with you there to distract me."

"Sure." Derek winked.

"I was going to pick up a gift card but decided that was probably too impersonal. I'm just no good at picking out gifts."

"A gift card to a sex shop isn't too impersonal." He said with a wicked grin.

"No way." Spencer blushed.

"Well, we'll both have to find something good. Garcia made this phenomenal DVD for them. I watched it and nearly cried."

"You? Really?"

"Yes me. She did a great job. In fact I feel horrible because I was supposed to bring it to her before we left and I forgot it. She called me in a panic yesterday and I told her to go pick it up."

Spencer still couldn't believe that Derek had gotten all teary eyed over something. The video must be amazing. He looked at him fondly and kissed him again. Just as their tongues intertwined passionately, he pulled away suddenly. Derek looked into his wild eyes confused.

"Derek, where was the DVD?"

"What? Um, on the corner of the desk. Next to the computer."

If it were possible, Spencer paled even further.

"Oh God…Derek, um, I…"

"What is it?"

"The other night, I couldn't sleep. You wouldn't wake up and I was…well, frisky. I went to the office and watched the video we made to uh…you know…"

Derek looked at him with a confused expression that turned quickly into an amused one and then, as understanding kicked in, a horrified one.

"Spencer, tell me you didn't leave our video out on the desk."

"I…Derek, I didn't know…I tossed the other one in the drawer when…I didn't think that anyone…"

"Oh no…nonononono…Spencer…Garcia has our…oh my God…the things we did on there…"

"Wait. Now, surely if she'd watched it she would have called you demanding answers. So maybe, if we get to her soon enough…"

"Right. You're right. No need to freak out yet. Maybe she won't see it. I should call her…"

"And say what? You'll just make her suspicious. Let's just head over there once we land and get it back."

"No. We can't take the chance she'll see it before we land. And we don't know where she has it even if we could distract her long enough to…"

"What would you say to her?" Spencer interrupted.

Derek thought for a moment.

"I'll just ask if she found it alright and at least get a feel for what she did with it or if she's seen it."

"Be careful." Spencer admonishes.

Derek stands and rushes to the bathroom for more privacy.

….

"Hello my scrumptious chocolate bar."

"Hey beautiful."

"So another bad guy is behind bars thanks to my band of sexy heroes."

"Couldn't have done it without you. Did you find the disk okay?"

"Yeah. It was right were you said it would be and despite my appreciation for your interest in fine furniture I didn't stay and bask."

"Thanks Baby Girl. About the video…"

"Oh, it's going to be great. I packed it up and took it with my bag of goodies to a place that does singing telegrams. They're going to deliver it to her in a big basket with this great song…"

"What! I mean, isn't that embarrassing? Will probably wouldn't…"

"Oh no. They're delivering it to work. Do you really think I would miss it?"

This was good. They still had a chance once it was delivered to get it back.

"She's going to kill you, you know that right?"

"Oh, but it will be so worth it."

"Alright sweetie. Well, we'll be back soon. Talk to ya then."

"Good day my tasty morsel. Say hi to everyone. I'm glad you're safe."

"Sure thing gorgeous."

….

Derek relayed the conversation to Spencer and his expression twisted into one of extreme worry. He thought he might hyperventilate. He rubbed his hand up and down his partners back.

"It's okay. This is a good thing. We can get it back once the singing delivery person leaves. You distract her and I'll go in and snatch it." Derek said with a reassuring smile.

"O-okay."

….

When they landed, Derek and Spencer went to the mall to pick up something for their friend's anniversary. Wandering through the giant consumer driven nightmare, Spencer was on edge. He was angry at himself for giving into temptation. He never should have watched that video. Suddenly he was even angry with Morgan for talking him into making such a video. They'd only been together a few months and were amazed how well they'd kept the secret hidden from their co-workers. They were completely normal at work except for the times they found themselves alone on a case. Even then they would only kiss and hug. When anything else took place, it was passed off as simple brotherly love and concern for a fellow teammate.

He looked around but didn't actually see anything he picked up. He was beyond frustrated at the situation and feared what would happen if they didn't get that disk back. Derek noticed his unusually quiet, irritated mood and slid his arm around his lover's waist. Spencer immediately pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you kidding me? We're on the verge of being discovered and you don't even seem to care. I told you documenting our sessions was a mistake."

"Our sessions? God Spencer, you make it sound so clinical. Like what we did was some science experiment. We can't do anything about it until tomorrow so just calm down."

"Calm down? Really? We could loose our jobs. One of us could be transferred. Hell, JJ might see us…naked! How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Look, we'll get the video back. We have time. And besides, someone seeing us naked isn't so horrible. You're sexy as hell. No worries. Worse comes to worse JJ sees it and we tell her the truth. She wouldn't turn us in."

Spencer thought for a moment. He wanted to scream but realized that even if he had to suffer the indignity of one of his teammates seeing him nude he was right. She wouldn't tell. Would she?

"I still can't believe that you didn't tell me about Garcia's video or remember to take it in."

"Me? I still can't believe that you resorted to the video we made and didn't tell me!"

"I was embarrassed! You wouldn't wake up and so I masturbated to what you did to me! How pathetic is that?"

"Pathetic? What the hell do you think _I_ was planning on doing with it?"

Spencer was slightly stunned. Partly from Derek's admission and partly because he hadn't realized the obvious.

"Fine. You're right. We'll get it back tomorrow. If she sees it, she won't say anything. After all, it's not as bad as if Garcia had watched it. At least JJ wouldn't make copies."

"Exactly. So let's just enjoy the time together yeah?"

"Okay."

They hit a few more stores and Derek got them a gift certificate to a nice restaurant, apparently giving up the search, while Spencer settled on something he'd had engraved from Things Remembered. They bought some wrapping paper and cards and headed back to Derek's.

Despite the dark mood that passed between the two, they wrapped and signed cards and Derek managed to tease Spencer into another depraved sexual act. He couldn't help it. The man was beyond hot in the bedroom and he needed to release his pent up tension. They wiggled, thrashed and writhed together until they were spent. Spencer was more than happy to do what Derek asked of him. He'd needed to be punished and it was fantastic. They had a very active and adventurous sex life. He brought out parts of Spencer that even he himself didn't know existed. As they lay together slipping into sleep, Spencer couldn't help but wonder about the following day. He worried more than anything that Derek would push him away. He could get anyone he wanted and he wasn't sure what would happen if things took a turn for the worse. Maybe this was the beginning of the end.

….

The next day they were all focused on paper work. JJ came down to discuss a possible case when they all saw the young man enter with a huge, bright basket.

"I'm looking for a Jennifer Jurau." He said smiling.

"I'm Jennifer." She said smiling back.

He sang. He went on and on for what seemed like forever with everyone clapping and gawking. Finally, after he was finished, JJ thanked him and turned her attention to the basket.

"Alright, who did this?" She laughed.

"Who do you think?" Rossi said with a jerk of his head indicating Garcia.

"Happy anniversary!" She yelled popping confetti.

"Thank you darlin" JJ said hugging the flashy tech analyst. Hotch came out and called the team to the conference room.

The two men cursed under their breaths as they were called up. They needed time to sneak the video out. Hotch stood with a serious expression like always. He looked around the faces in the room and suddenly smiled. So, JJ, you've made it. He walked to the table behind him and extracted a cake that said Happy Anniversary on it. She grinned ear to ear and accepted it.

"That's for tonight." Hotch said.

"Thank you. Everyone. Really. Will is going to be ecstatic." She gushed.

"Show us what you got!" Prentiss hollers.

She poured through her gifts one by one as everyone smiled. She thanked them and hugged them. Finally, she came to Penelope's gift and she glowed.

"This is too much!" She said gazing at the basket full of treats.

"Wait until you see the video I made!" Garcia exclaims.

"You made a video?" JJ says with unabashed gratitude.

"Lets see it!" Prentiss yells.

"No. I think that JJ and Will should see it first." Morgan says.

"Oh come on! I wanna see it." Emily pushes.

JJ looks to Hotch who nods and she puts it in the player.

"Really, you should watch it with your husband first." Morgan almost pleads.

"It's far too awesome to be contained!" Garcia declares.

Morgan and Reid froze as the video popped up on the screen.

"There should be a chapter selection." Garcia says.

But instead there was black. Suddenly, Spencer was on the bed naked and Derek was joining him. They were kissing as Morgan reached up and cuffed Reid to the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you six ways from Sunday." He says, thrusting into Spencer who screams out in pleasure as he's filled with Derek's length. They went at it like rabbits until Morgan grabbed the remote trying to stop the images. Instead, he sent it into fast forward as they all watched him pound into his genius at warp speed while he squealed out of control. Just then he pushed another button. "Oh God! Derek! Fuck me harder! Yes! Oh! I'm gonna cum!" Spencer screams. They all gawked speechless as the two men screamed and writhed with whipped cream and body oils playing into the mix. Finally, he got it to stop and everyone just sat staring at the black screen.

A humiliated Spencer covered his face trying not to cry. Derek stood facing the screen with his eyes shut tightly mouthing obscenities.

"So…" Prentiss started not knowing what else to say.

"Wow." JJ said with a grin. "Um, I don't think Will will be into this Garcia."

"That was not my…when the hell did this happen?" Garcia asked half hurt.

The men said nothing but gazed hard at Hotch who was still grimacing fixated on the screen.

"Look, we can explain." Morgan starts.

"I think the video is all the explanation we need." Rossi says rubbing his eyes as if trying to wipe away what he'd just witnessed.

"I need to speak with you two…in private." Hotch says.

Everyone glances at one another as the three get up and move to Hotch's office.

"How long has this been going on?" He asks.

They look at each other humiliated and horrified.

"A little over three months." Derek says.

"Why would you…is this going to interfere with work?"

"It hasn't thus far." Morgan offers.

Hotch walks around his desk with his brow set in a seemingly permanent furrow.

"We're in love." Derek says.

Spencer looks at him disbelieving, as he'd never heard Derek speak those words.

"In love? So you two are in fact…together?" Hotch asks not sure how much more clarification he needed.

"Yes. We have been for a while now. We're a couple." Derek says.

"So then…"

"We want to be together Hotch." Spencer says finally speaking up.

"Look, making a video was obviously a bad call. But, it's the truth." Derek finishes.

Hotch stares at them as a range of emotions passes through his eyes. He wasn't sure whether to be creeped out, happy for his friends or to start spouting off about the rules against fraternization. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, well, congratulations I guess." Hotch says finally.

"Really? You're going to let us pursue this?" Derek asks hopefully.

"Yes. As long as it doesn't interfere with the job, it's none of my business." Hotch concedes.

"Thank you sir." Spencer says smiling nervously.

"Yeah, I was really freaked one of us would have to transfer…."

"No. I think the team is strong as it is. I just hope you two can maintain a professional outlook. The second things get to be too much…"

"Don't worry Hotch. The job is what it is. We won't be any different…"

"Just make sure Strauss doesn't catch wind about it and we're fine." Hotch assures them.

"Thanks again." Spencer says gratefully.

"And be sure that none of your…_escapades_ make it into the office again please. I really didn't need to see that…will probably never be able to UN-see that." He says pinching the bridge of his nose with a frown.

"Yes sir." Spencer says with a pained expression.

"You have our word." Derek assures him.

They walked out of Hotches office slightly relieved. Before they can even say anything to one another they cringe as the rest of the team files out of the conference room.

"So, it's true then. You two are really brown bagging it." Prentiss states clearly amused.

"Prentiss," Spencer groans before realizing Garcia was staring at his crotch. "Can I help you Garcia?" He asks folding his hands over himself, feeling exposed.

"I just….I mean, I knew that Derek would be…wow…but Spencer…who knew you were like…wow!"

"Garcia!" Derek scolds. "Quit ogling my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, but how either of you are capable of walking I'll never…"

"Garcia!" They yell in unison.

The girls all exchange a look and snicker.

"Seriously, this is insane." JJ admits handing them the DVD.

"The only real surprise was that video. Honestly, I can't believe you all didn't see it sooner." Rossi says.

"What?" Spencer gasps.

"Well, you two are always so protective…and you constantly pair up on cases, not to mention the way you sit next to each other all the time. The teasing and any excuses to touch…what has it been, like three years?" He asks.

"Try three months." Morgan corrects.

"Heh, well, I think it's been a hell of a lot longer than that. You two have been nuts about each other from day one if you ask me." Rossi says.

The two men exchange a look of realization that it has, in fact, been a long time. They smile at one another and head to their desks. Rossi was right. They had been in love so much longer than they'd thought. Their team members knowing with the help of visual aids was more than dusturbing, but they seemed to be all right with it. The only real torment was the fact that they'd waited so long. If they'd known the sex would be so good they might have given in the moment they'd met. Surprisingly, when they left that night, Derek thought he would have to console Spencer. Little did he know that the newly liberated genius had other plans. He just wanted to make up for lost time.

Once they walked in the door to Derek's house, Spencer jumped him. He pushed him toward the bedroom and turned on the camera.

"It's time to make a new chapter. And in this one you're going to answer to me." He said before claiming every inch of Derek's body.

He dominated in a way Derek never thought was possible. He was confident and self assured as he rode him and made him scream. He did things to the older agent that he never thought he could ever imagine the young genius doing. When it was over he was breathless and spent. He swore he could never have gotten more lucky than he had with Spencer Reid. The man was an enigma. A never ending gift that kept on giving and surprising at every turn and he wouldn't give him up for anything in the world.

He felt complete.

Several days earlier:

Derek opened his eyes and turned his head squinting against the sunlight seeping in from the thin, sheer curtains that hung in the large window. Lowering his gaze, he sees a nude Spencer, back to Derek, the top of the sheet hanging low on his hip. He marveled at the way the sun kissed his fair skin, the way he seemed to glow in the afternoon light. He looked like an honest to God angel. His eyes traveled over the sleeping mans form. Studying the delicious curve of his side, Derek couldn't help himself and gently ran his hand along the unbelievably soft skin until he came to the top of the sheet, pushing it down slightly revealing the swell of one taught cheek. Giving it a squeeze, he moved closer as his hand ran around tracing circles briefly on one hip before trailing down to the slender mans flaccid member. He pressed his body against Spencer's, leaning to kiss his neck and ear before stroking and whispering to him.

"You look gorgeous Pretty Boy. So perfect I just have to touch you. Can't keep my hands off of you. The way you feel…God, the things I want to do to you. You drive me wild. Make me cum so hard when I'm inside you…"

Spencer shifted a little, now fully hard, a moan escaping his full, parted lips.

"That's it babe. Get hard for me. I want to taste you. All of you."

Derek delivers open-mouthed kisses down Spencer's jaw line, his neck, shoulder and side, tongue licking at the satin flesh. He carefully, tenderly rolled him onto his back. His eyes were still closed but his breathing pattern indicated he was wide awake. Derek smiled and continued administering teasing kisses across his tight stomach, across his left hip, down his inner thighs. Spencer's breath hitched a little as he worked his way excruciatingly slow back toward his hardened flesh. When all he felt was the taunting of hot breath, he whimpered and opened his eyes to see Derek peering up at him.

Derek's breath caught in his throat. God the boy was beautiful. Everything about him made the older man crazy. His clear, bright, expressive eyes, chiseled features, unbefuckinglievable mouth. He was no poet but he was pretty sure that even the greats couldn't do that mouth justice. It was exquisite, his own personal heaven, and there were no words. He briefly reeled at the fact that he'd been near that mouth nearly every day for years before he was blessed enough to discover its capabilities. If he'd known, if he'd even suspected, he would have claimed it upon their first introduction.

"Derek, please."

"Please what?"

"Make me cum." He says, voice lust laden.

Derek grinned up at him before lowering his head to make out with the under side of Spencer's shaft, who groaned at the contact. When he reached the base, he pressed his tongue flat, dragging it slowly back up to the tip.

"Fuck…" Spencer breathed.

Derek loved it when his genius swore. He teased the head with the tip of his tongue, licking the pre-cum from the slit. Inch by inch he took more and more of Spencer's erection into his mouth until he could feel him pressing against the back of his throat. The young man cried out as his lover rolled his tongue and hummed against the sensitive flesh causing vibrations of pleasure to shoot through his groin. Derek held the narrow hips down as the man beneath him fought to fuck his mouth. Bobbing faster to accommodate his partners needs, he could feel the body tremble as his long fingers grasped the bed sheets nearly pulling them off the mattress. He was writing in ecstasy as Derek deep throated him.

"Oh my God! Derek! I'm gonna….Ahhhhh! Fuuuuah!"

His slender back arched off the bed as he emptied his pearly white essence into the dark man's mouth. Derek swallowed everything he was given before pulling back and gingerly kissing the tip of his still swollen member. Spencer struggled to catch his breath, his heart racing.

"More."

"What babe?"

"More. I need more. I want you inside me."

"Why don't you take a minute…"

"No. Now. I need you now. _Please_ Derek!"

Derek grinned, more than happy to oblige, and reached over to the bedside table where the bottle still stood from the night before. He squirted some of the gel on the end of his finger.

"Don't bother. Just do it."

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"Damn it! I can't wait! Just fuck me!"

Spencer bit his lip and watched as the older man coated his large cock with a generous amount of lube and tossed the bottle aside before settling between his legs. He pulled Spencer down the bed, cradling his ass in one arm while balancing himself with the other. He pressed his eager hard on against the entrance and Spencer was pushing against him before he could even make a move.

"Hey, slow down. We'll get there." Derek chuckled.

Spencer's eyes were pleading as he licked his lips in anticipation. Derek thrust into him, burying himself to the hilt. His slim lover threw his head back and screamed in pleasure indicating the sweet spot had indeed been found. Derek tried to control himself but the view of his lover bucking and arching in complete and utter abandon drove him insane. Spencer grabbed a hold of the headboard as Derek plowed into him with fevered desperation. Despite the three-hour marathon of sex the night before, he knew this wouldn't last long.

"Harder!"

He snapped his hips forward over and over, harder and faster endlessly amazed at how good it all felt, simultaneously worried about breaking the headboard or his lover for that matter.

"Oh fuck…so tight…you feel so good!" He groaned.

"Don't stop! Right there! Yes! Oh God! Derek!"

Derek felt the already tight channel clench impossibly tighter, strangling his cock in the most unbelievable way. He saw Spencer's dick leaking against his stomach and knew he was close again. He kept driving into him as his balls ached with impending release. It was as if they were lying together on a beautiful shore, waves of pleasure crashing up over them as they allowed themselves to be carried away by the rising tide. Just as Derek was about to reach climax, Spencer bucked against him, eyes rolling back as he groaned, his untouched cock shooting streams of hot cum across his stomach. Derek lost it. Letting go, he plunged deep inside and came so hard he saw stars. His throat stung from the force of his scream and his whole body seized and shook with the aftershock.

Breath ragged, he stilled himself on shaky arms as the room spun around him.

"Holy shit Spence. That was…fuck."

He pulled out slowly and collapsed half on Spencer, half on the bed.

"I never thought I would love sex so much. Especially morning sex. I'm useless before my coffee."

"Far from it." Derek laughed. "Your body…goddamn…"

"Me? If I would have known what a God you were I would have come out years ago. I just feel bad that I seem to be on my back so much. You should let me take top more often."

"There's a reason for that Pretty Boy."

"Am I that bad on top?" He asked self consciously.

"No! It's amazing. You know just how to work it. Believe me. But your hair falls in your face."

"What?"

Derek propped himself up and looked into Spencer's eyes.

"When you're on your back and I can see all of you, the way you look, the way you react, the way you move against me…gets me so fuckin' hot. I can't see as much when you're on top. Your hair, as much as I love getting tangled up in it, hides your expressions. And those are too damn good to pass up."

Spencer gives him a blushing smile and pulls him in for a sensual kiss.

"Do you think we could film us sometime? I want you to see what I mean."

The young mans eyes got wide.

"I don't need to see me. I'm good just seeing you." Spencer insists.

"Come on. It might be hot to watch together."

"I'm pretty sure it would just make me self conscious. Besides, it's just asking for trouble. Someone might get a hold of it…"

"You're paranoid. And believe me, if you could see how beautiful you are when you let go…when you cum for me…how much you turn me on…I think it would be a good ego booster."

"I don't need an ego. You have a big enough one for the both of us." He cracked.

"Hey now, don't make me spank you."

"Now that," Spencer says, rolling to his side to face the sexiest man he's ever known, "I wouldn't mind trying."

Derek pouted. Spencer relented. They went down and picked up a video camera that day. Along with a few other essentials. They had all weekend and Derek couldn't wait to show Spencer just how perfect he was.

**Hehehe… I know this story was obvious from the get go but they're just too much fun to play with! Ken and Barbie were sure as hell never this fun! I love to imagine what was actually on the DVD…I wish I HAD that DVD…**


End file.
